


Once Upon a Time

by thatwriterlady



Series: SPN ABO Bingo Challenge 25 Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO Bingo Challenge 2017, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Curse Breaking, Cursed Dean, Dragon Dean Winchester, Evil Character with Nefarious Plans, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Omega Castiel, Prince Castiel, happy ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Prince Castiel's father is ailing and will soon need his son to take the throne.  The problem is that he wants his son to take a mate before he dies and Castiel is left to fend for himself.  The young prince, an Omega with a stubborn streak, doesn't like the Alphas currently courting him.  When a deadline is set before him: Select a mate before your 18th birthday or I will select one for you, the prince hatches up a plan.  With help from his half brother Gabriel, he escapes the castle.  The prince ends up in the hands of a dragon, but whether or not he really needs to be rescued is a secret only Castiel knows. Oh, and the dragon.





	Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hands at another fairy tale, and I recently came across something funny, and wrote something cute for it. I hope you like it. This will be the first story I wrote for my ABO Bingo Challenge card. I wrote the stories out of order, filling in each square as the inspiration hit me. If you like ABO's, then this challenge should make you very happy. 25 stories in all.

 

 

 

**Story #1**

 

**Destiel**

 

**_Once Upon A Time~_ **

 

There was a prince named Castiel.  He was the youngest son of King Charles III and thought by many to be unimportant.  Until his eldest son, Michael, went off into battle and died.  The next son, Lucifer, he was eager to take over the throne, so eager that he plotted to kill his father so he could take over that much sooner.  Except his plan was foiled by his third eldest son, Gabriel.  Gabriel bested his brother in a duel, and Lucifer was stripped of his title as prince before being locked away in the dungeon.

 

Gabriel was, unfortunately, not permitted to take over as the heir to the throne due to the fact that he was illegitimate.  The people would simply not accept him as their king, and frankly, he had no desire to take over as one.  His father’s love for his son meant he still had a home within the palace, even if he did not have any royal title.  Luckily, King Charles had another son, Castiel.  As the youngest, he had been somewhat spoiled, but as his elder brothers were no longer in a position to become king, that put Castiel in a rather compromising position.

 

He was a boy of only nine when Michael died, and twelve when Lucifer was defeated and locked away.  Then at thirteen, he threw a wrench into his father’s plans for the throne when he presented as an Omega.  Michael and Lucifer before him had both been Alphas.  Even Gabriel was one.  The king was not discouraged by his son’s presentation.  Instead, he passed the decree that Omegas could inherit the throne, and so it became known all across the land that Prince Castiel would one day become King Castiel.  

 

The announcement spread from kingdom to kingdom, and many a fair prince and princess came to court the young prince. He was, to his mother’s dismay, uninterested in every single one of his suitors. She understood though that he would not be a submissive Omega, and much to her husband’s dismay she supported her son in his refusal of any suitor that so much as hinted they would try and control the prince. Because of that, Castiel reached his seventeenth year without attaining a betrothed. His father’s health was failing, and he leveled his son with an ultimatum:  Choose a suitor before his eighteenth birthday, or he would choose one for him.

 

Frightened and worried that his father would select one of the atrocious people that were eagerly pursuing him at that moment, he came up with a plan.  It was dangerous and wild, and his brother Gabriel thought it was the best thing he’d ever heard.  So it was three months before his birthday, with three of the greediest, most vile people vying for his affections that the prince disappeared.  It was a cold morning in March when Gabriel went to his father and the queen to alert them to the fact that his brother the prince was missing.  The king was disoriented after being woken by one of his servants and finding his son pacing in his sitting room.

 

“What is the meaning of this, Gabriel?  The sun is not even up yet.  Why have you woken me?”  The king shuffled over to his lounge and sat down, though his son continued to pace.

 

“Father, I am afraid that I have the most awful news.  Castiel is gone!”

 

“What?  What is this nonsense?  Castiel is in his chambers, asleep, as should you be,” the king chided.  Gabriel came to a stop in front of his father, wringing his hands together as he looked upon his father.  The fear in his eyes worried the king, who sat up straighter in his seat.  

 

“Castiel was plagued by nightmares again.  He came to wake me, and we went for a walk in the gardens.  We took servants with us, and they bore witness to…”  Gabriel shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut.  The king rose to his feet again, fully awake now, at the sight of the tears that spilled down his son’s cheeks.

 

“Bore witness to what?”

 

“A… _dragon_!  It was a dragon, Father!  It snatched Castiel up and flew off with him!”  Gabriel burst into tears.  “I tried…I ran after it, but it was so fast!  I sent your best riders after it, to seek out its location so that one may retrieve my brother.  Please, do not be angry with me!”  He fell to his knees at his father’s feet and hung his head.  King Charles placed a shaky hand upon his son’s shoulder.

 

“You are not tricking me, are you, Gabriel?  I know this is something you enjoy doing, but my old heart could not stand it if you were.  Where is Castiel?”

 

“He is truly gone, Father.  I can put on my armor, ride out to find him myself.  He is my brother, and I love him.  I wish only for his safe return.”  Gabriel looked up at his father, his eyes red rimmed and brimming with tears.  The king thought his heart might break in that moment.

 

“Guards!”  he yelled.  Immediately the outer doors flew open and four men hurried inside.  “Saddle up, go find my son!  Be quick and slay the dragon, before it eats Castiel!”

 

The men all shared grim expressions as they nodded and hurried out once more.  The king sagged back down into his seat.  Soft crying in the doorway to his sleeping chambers drew his attention and he turned to see his wife, Queen Rebecca, standing in the doorway crying.  

 

“My love, come.”  He held out a hand to her, and she hurried to his side.

 

“Where is my boy?  Charles, you must get Castiel back!”

 

“I will, darling.  Our boy will come back to us, I will make absolutely sure of this,” he promised.  The only problem was, no one had been able to defeat a dragon in more than 500 years.  It would take an Alpha of epic nobility who was pure of heart to rescue his son.  Those that were seeking the prince’s hand in marriage currently were not worthy to go up against a dragon.  He _had_ to find a way to get his son back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The king looked down upon his people, all watching him with open, curious expressions. He’d sent word out to the villages that he had an announcement, and the presence of everyone in all the lands within his domain, as well as the neighboring lands, was requested, and now there were thousands of people waiting to hear what the king had to say.  His wife stood to his left, her head bowed in silent prayer for her youngest child, while Gabriel stood slightly behind them.  Just knowing they were there helped to give the king strength.

 

“My fair people, I come to you with terrible news.  Within the last fortnight, my son Castiel was snatched from within the confines of the royal gardens by a dragon.  My knights have been unable to retrieve him, so I have come to you, my royal subjects, the good people of Nightingale, for your help.  I need young, strong Alphas, pure of heart and loyal to the crown who are willing to go up against the dragon.  In return I will give you my son’s hand in marriage.”

 

The gasps that rippled across the crowd were loud, soon turning to a roar.  Crying and screams of shock could be heard, and the king’s heart squeezed in fear.  He looked down among his people to see four people step forward.

 

“My king.”  One man, an Alpha with blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes, dropped to one knee and bowed his head respectfully.

 

“Rise,”  King Charles commanded, and the man did as told.  “What is your name?”

 

“Sir Balthazar Longfellow, of the House of Batherton.  It would be my honor to battle this beast and rescue the prince.”

 

King Charles looked back at Gabriel, who was eyeing the knight skeptically.  He turned back to face the knight again.

 

“This matter is urgent.  Do you truly believe that you can defeat this dragon?”

 

“I do, your highness.  I will slay him and bring you teeth and scales as a trophy when I return the prince to you.”

 

“Go then.  My guards will show you the location of this beast.  Bring my son back to me safely, and you will have my blessing for your union.”

 

Sir Balthazar stood up taller, a look of fierce determination coming over his face.

 

“I shall go now.  The sooner that he is returned to you, the sooner your mind can be put at ease.”

 

The king nodded in assent before turning to the other three people.  He knew two of them, Sir Fergus Crowley was one of his son’s less desirable suitors, and Sir Gadreel, one who believed an Omega’s place was at their Alpha’s feet, in total and absolute submission.  This was not an Alpha he wanted taking over his kingdom.  The last was a woman, her eyes dark and determined while her red hair fanned bright around her shoulders.  She was not from their kingdom, and he knew nothing about her.  Still, if she wanted to try for his son’s hand in marriage, he would permit it.  He hoped the gods showed mercy on one of them and allowed his son to be returned safely.  As each one rode off, the sense of doom lingering over his head seemed to increase.  None of these Alphas were worthy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Knights, warriors, and even mere peasants came to battle the dragon.  All were defeated and fled, favoring their own lives over that of the prince.  Sir Fergus had waited before he made the trip out to the mountain where the dragon’s lair rested, high in a cave.  His plan had been to wait and let others try and fail to rescue the prince, in hopes that one of them would injure the dragon and therefore make the rescue that much easier for him.  He wanted the prince’s hand in marriage, and he would fight anyone and anything to win it.  The prince’s feelings in the matter were pointless.  The kingdom would become his through marriage, and then he would force the prince to produce an heir.  Once he had one, he intend to have Castiel die suddenly.  First though, he needed to defeat the beast that had stolen his claim to the throne.  

 

He rode right up to the base of the mountain and looked up at it.  From where he sat on the back of his horse, he could see the cave entrance, and the light inside.  The bitter winds were blowing and the day was cold, but sheer determination drove Sir Fergus to dismount his horse and withdraw his sword.

 

“Dragon!”  His voice echoed loudly, and he looked around warily.  If anyone else came with intent to rescue the prince, he would have to fight them first.  No one was going to save Castiel but him.  

 

“Dragon!  Show yourself!”  He yelled, louder this time.  Small rocks clattered down the side of the mountain and he looked up in time to see a massive head, covered in green scales, appear in the entrance to the cave.

 

“Who goes there?”  A deep voice bellowed.  It made the Alpha’s ears ring, and he stumbled back a step.  He’d been unaware that dragons could speak.

 

“My name is Sir Fergus Crowley!  I have come to rescue Prince Castiel!  If you value your existence you will release him so that I might take him home to his family!”  Sir Fergus yelled.  He attempted his hardest to keep his voice calm and sure as the dragon began climbing down the mountain.  It looked back towards the mouth of the cave briefly before whipping its head around to face him once more.  It’s eyes shimmered with the same green intensity as its emerald scales, and it glared at him with all the wrath of the gods.  His heart practically leapt into his throat.  Suddenly a stream of fire shot from its mouth, and Sir Fergus barely managed to dodge it.

 

“You fool! Only one who is pure of heart may defeat me! I can see the darkness within you, Fergus Crowley! You seek power and glory, not the love of the prince!  Be gone before I smite you, as I have done to those who came before you!” the dragon roared before shooting another stream of fire at him. This time he felt as it struck his armor, barely getting his shield up in time. He watched in horror as the metal melted under the dragon’s ferocity.

 

Burned and blistered, Sir Fergus knew he was no match for the dragon, and he regretted being so reluctant to climb the mountain and attempt to slay the dragon as it slumbered.  Now he would have to return to the king empty handed, as others who had survived before him had been forced to do.  It was shameful, and he lamented the fact that his dream of taking over the kingdom would never come to fruition.  He dragged himself back to his steed and climbed back up into his saddle.  All he could do was leave, tend to his wounds, and try to come back later, when the beast was least expecting it.  With a kick to the horse’s flank, it took off, racing away from the mountain, and away from the fiery wrath of the dragon.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So, how was that?  Another one scared off.”

 

Castiel smiled as the dragon slid back into the cave.

 

“You are brave, and I thank you.  Fergus Crowley is my least favorite of all my suitors.  He would have me killed after the wedding, so that he might be king.  It is not like him to give up so easily.  You must be vigilant for he might just be foolish enough to come back.”

 

“He will not defeat me.  His heart is black, and his intentions are evil.  There is no chance he will steal away my beautiful prince.”  The dragon said as he curled himself around Castiel.  The prince blushed and looked up shyly to see the affection in the dragon’s emerald eyes.

 

“You flatter me, Dean.  I appreciate your protection.  How did you come to be friends with my brother Gabriel anyway?  You never did say.”

 

Dean sighed and reached one sharply taloned foot out to stoke the fire he had lit to keep the prince warm.

 

“We met long ago.  Before…”

 

“My brother says you are cursed, but that it prevents you from speaking about it.  Is that true?”  Castiel asked.  Dean nodded.

 

“It is.  I am also not permitted to speak about the one thing that might set me free.  It is my punishment for not accepting the evil sorceress Amara as my mate and wife.”

 

“Dean, you are talking about it right now.”  Castiel nudged him playfully and smiled up at him.

 

“I am not forbidden to speak of who cursed me, and once someone knows that I am not a born dragon, I can speak about her.  I cannot speak of how to break it unless…”  Dean purred as Castiel rubbed a hand lightly over his muzzle.

 

“You like that, don’t you?  When I touch you?”  the prince asked.

 

“I do, very much.  It has been so long since anyone spoke to me or touched me with any sort of affection.” the dragon admitted.  That broke Castiel’s heart to hear.

 

“I shall touch you as often as you like, then.”  

 

Dean nudged his hand, a silent request to keep at it.

 

“Might I guess then?  As to what can break this curse?”

 

“Yes, you may.  It is a loophole that Amara was careless to leave open.  Please, I beg of you.”  The intensity in those green eyes would have been unnerving if Castiel were afraid of Dean, but he was not.  In the nearly three months that he had lived here, in this cave high in the mountain with the dragon, he had come to care deeply for Dean.  

 

“Well…I’m hoping death is not the answer.”

 

“No.  Well, I suppose it could break the curse, but that is not the way that I wish for it to be broken.”  The dragon chuckled.  Castiel smiled again.

 

“Alright.  How about, you must eat someone?”

 

“That is a disgusting thought.  I would never eat a human.”  Dean made a retching noise that made the prince laugh.

 

“Well, do you have to kill someone in order to be set free?”

 

“No, that is not it.”

 

Castiel squinted at the fire for a moment before leaning into Dean’s side.  He’d thought dragons to be cold and cruel, but Dean was always so warm, and he needed no blankets when they were curled up together like this.  Never before had he ever felt so safe.

 

“Hmm.  Do you have to go on a quest?”

 

“No.”

 

“Is there a spell to break it?”

 

“If there is, only Amara has it, and she would not freely give it up.  She’d sooner die than set me free.”

 

“Well, it’s certainly not that you have to make a friend, because you already are with my brother, and now with me as well.”  Castiel said.  Dean’s eyes shimmered and he pressed his head more firmly into the prince’s hand.

 

“Truly?  You think of me as your friend?  Is…that all?”

 

Castiel tilted his head in confusion.  What could he mean by that?  He forced himself to remember that once upon a time, Dean had been just as human as him, with thoughts, desires, and feelings.  When next he met the dragon’s gaze, he could see the emotions swirling in those emerald orbs.

 

“Of course I think of you as my friend.  If we could break this curse, I know it is you that I would take for my mate, for my husband.  You do not treat me as if I am simply a useless Omega.”

 

Dean purred louder and wrapped himself around the prince even more.

 

“Dearest Castiel, I would never think of you in such a way.  It would be my honor to sit by your side as _you_ ruled.  I could never control you.  Here I am, trapped in this form, and still you rule all of me.  I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

Castiel gasped.  Was Dean hinting at what he _thought_ he was?

 

“Dean.”

 

“Yes, my prince?”

 

“Do you…love me?”

 

Dean’s massive tongue slipped past his razor sharp fangs to lick tenderly at the prince’s cheek.

 

“With every fiber of my being.  I hate that I am not human, so that I could show you how much you truly mean to me.”

 

Castiel got up on his knees and leaned against Dean’s side, spreading his arms across the dragon’s shiny green scales.  He had come to have great affection for this dragon, despite his initial nervousness.  Dean had been utterly gentle and kind, going so far as to fiercely protect the cave when he’d gone into his heat the month before.  He hadn’t known the dragon’s orientation until Dean had gone into a rut several weeks back, just after his heat had ended.  Dean was an Alpha, and one he wished more than anything could be his mate and future husband.

 

“Dean, I-I have come to love you as well.  I wish you were human, and that I could take you as my husband and mate.  Oh how I wish I could break this spell!” the prince cried.  Tears slipped down his cheeks.  “Such as it is, I do not ever wish to leave you.  I am happiest here, with you.  If I return home, my father will force me into a union with someone that will make me miserable.  You make me feel whole and wanted.  I love you.”

 

A sound rumbled through the enormous dragon, and his entire body shuddered.  Castiel sat back suddenly when Dean began to howl, as if he were in pain.

 

“Dean!”  He cried.

 

“Castiel, I love you!”  Dean choked out the words before he fell onto his side, a writhing, howling mess.  Suddenly a light seemed to emanate from every scale, from every talon, and even from his eyes.  It grew so bright the prince had to back away and cover his eyes.  When it finally faded, he dared to look, gasping at the sight before him.

 

“Dean!”

 

The man lying on the floor of the cave, just on the other side of the fire groaned and rolled onto his back.  He blinked up at the ceiling for a moment before startling as a gentle hand cupped his cheek.  

 

“Castiel?”

 

“Dean!  The curse is broken!  I know not what did it though.  Was it my profession of my love for you?  Is that was did it?”  

 

Dean smiled.  It felt so strange to run his tongue over flat teeth again.  He lifted his hands to marvel at them as he flexed his fingers.  

 

“Yes, yes it was.  It was a love spell.  In order to break it, someone pure of heart had to fall in love with me, as a dragon, and accept me for who I am.  They had to accept my love in return.”  He sat up so he could wrap his arms around the prince and hug him.

 

“My darling, I love you more than anything in this world.”

 

Castiel sobbed against his neck, his warm tears washing over Dean’s naked skin.  He didn’t care though.  

 

“I love you too, Dean, more than anything.”

 

“If I take you home, will the king let me take you for my mate?”  Dean asked once he managed to get Castiel to unwind his arms from around his neck.  

 

“If you say that you defeated the dragon, I believe he would.”

 

“Well, allow me to formally introduce myself.”  Dean sat up a bit straighter.  “My name is Prince Dean of Avondale.  Son of King John and Queen Mary.  I am heir to the throne, and I would very much like to ask your father for your hand in marriage.”

 

“You…”  Castiel’s eyes were wide with shock.  “You’re a prince!”

 

“I am.  Part of the curse was that I could not reveal my royal lineage.  But now that I am free, I can tell you everything.  I promise to be a fair and loving mate.  I will never force you to produce my heirs, though I do hope you will one day desire to start a family willingly with me.  One born of our love, not one born of a forced union.”

 

Castiel was ecstatic.  Did his brother know Dean was a prince?  He had to have!  It didn’t matter though.  He had everything he could have ever wanted in a mate.  

 

“I will happily start a family with you.  We should leave, before another suitor comes to defeat a dragon that no longer exists.  Which is closer, your kingdom or mine?”  

 

“Mine.  We can go there, and I can make myself presentable.  After I say hello to my parents, we can make the ride to your kingdom.  I will bring scales from my last shedding, and we can tell them that I defeated the dragon.”  Dean told him.  Castiel sucked his lower lip into his mouth as he studied Dean’s face.  The man was absolutely the most beautiful person he’d ever had the privilege of looking upon, and his eyes were a vibrant shade of green.

 

“That sounds wonderful.  Shall we go?”

 

Dean let Castiel help him to his feet.  After living for so long as a dragon it took him a minute to get his bearings walking upright once more.  Castiel tried not to stare so hard at the other prince’s naked body.  There were things Dean had collected over time, from travelers that had abandoned their wagons and carriages at the sight of a dragon flying overhead, and some of those items were clothes.  He dressed quickly, even securing a belt around his waist and sliding a sword into the scabbard that hung on it.  After shoving his feet into boots, he found furs to wrap them both in.  There was no more dragon heat to keep either of them warm.

 

“Alright, now we can leave,” he declared.

 

Castiel went to the cave entrance, stopping and frowning.

 

“What’s the matter?”  Dean asked.

 

“How do we get down from here?”  

 

Oh.  Dean hadn’t considered that when he’d been trying to get Castiel to profess his love.  This was going to be harder than he’d expected.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The sound of yelling beyond the castle walls drew King Charles’ attention.  He got to his feet and shuffled out of the throne room and onto the nearest balcony overlooking his kingdom.  Beyond the walls, people were cheering loudly.  He squinted against the bright morning light and spotted what looked like a caravan approaching.

 

“Guard!”

 

Two of his royal guards appeared.

 

“Go find out who has just arrived.  Be quick!” he ordered.  Both men nodded and hurried to find out the news.  

 

“Charles?”

 

Reluctantly he left the balcony and went back inside.  It was still chilly in the morning air, but he didn’t want his wife catching anything, so he went to her.

 

“Yes, my darling?”

 

“What is that commotion?  Who has arrived?”

 

“We’ll know soon enough.  I sent guards out to check.”  He guided her up to where their matching thrones sat side by side.  

 

“Do you think someone managed to rescue Castiel?”  There was so much hope in her voice.  He hoped that was what was going on.  Just as they had sat down, someone knocked.

 

“Come in.”  

 

The doors opened and several members of the royal court were standing there.

 

“Your majesty.”  Sir Robert bowed his head respectfully.

 

“What is it, Robert?” the king asked.

 

Sir Robert was smiling wide as he lifted his head to look at him.

 

“Wondrous news, my king!  Prince Castiel has returned!”

 

Queen Rebecca let out a choked sob, and the king grabbed the arms of his throne chair in an attempt to ground himself.  

 

“How?  Who defeated the dragon?”

 

“Prince Dean, son of King John and Queen Mary of Avondale.  The king and queen have arrived, along with both princes, and they wish to have an appointment with your highness.”

 

“Of course!  Let them in!”  King Charles cried.  His wife was openly sobbing beside him, and he reached over to rub her back.

 

“Our boy is back, love.  Our sweet Castiel is back!”

 

“I’m so happy!” she cried.

 

Sir Robert had hurried to go and fetch their guests while members of the court began to file into the room.  When the trumpets finally sounded, announcing Prince Castiel’s return, everyone cheered.  Gabriel came rushing into the room, a huge smile on his face as he hurried to take his spot on the court.  

 

As Castiel entered the room, King Charles threw etiquette out the window, as did his queen.  He’d barely gotten in the room before his parents were rushing to his side and sweeping him into their arms.  Many tears were shed as he hugged them back.

 

“My sweet, sweet boy.”  His mother cupped his face in her hands and pulled him down so she could place a tender kiss to his forehead.  “How I have missed you.”

 

“I have missed you as well, Mother.  It is good to be home,” he told her.

 

King Charles noticed the man at his son’s side.  He wore a gold crown and a powder blue coat made of silk.  

 

“And you must be Prince Dean.”

 

The prince knelt before him.

 

“I am.  It is an honor to meet you, your majesty.”

 

“Please, rise.”  

 

Dean stood back up.

 

“You are the man, pure of heart, who rescued my son.”  

 

A soft smile rose up on his lips as he nodded.

 

“I am, though I could argue that it was he that rescued me.”

 

The king smiled and motioned for them to follow him and his wife, who was still fawning over Castiel, to come up to the front of the room.

 

“Where are your parents?”  the king asked.

 

“They were in the carriage behind us.  They should be coming in any moment.”

 

“Prince Dean, did you know the offer I had made to the Alpha who brought my son back to me in one piece?”  The king asked as he sat down again.

 

“I did not know at first.  My reason for going to defeat the dragon and bring Castiel home was not for the sake of glory or the chance to rule, it was to free a beautiful man who was being held captive.  Once I saw him though, I knew he was meant to be mine.  I knew not that he was a prince.  Not until much later.”  Dean lied smoothly.  He caught Castiel’s eye and saw the way his Omega smiled at him.

 

“So I am to assume that you wish to take him as your husband then?  This is excellent.  Your union will bring two kingdoms together, and your children will rule over both, bringing peace over both our lands.  This is a joyous occasion!”  The king spoke loudly and everyone in the room began to cheer.

 

“It would be my honor to take Castiel as my husband, for you see, I have fallen hopelessly in love with him,”  Dean confessed.  Castiel smiled warmly at him before taking his hand.

 

“You asked me once to choose the Alpha I wanted as my mate, and to do so before my 18th birthday.  Well, Father, tomorrow I turn 18, and in this moment I choose Dean.”

 

The room erupted into louder cheers, and beyond the castle walls, as the trumpets began to blare announcing the engagement, more cheers could be heard.

 

“This is a glorious day!” the king announced.  

 

King John and Queen Mary entered the throne room and Dean went to them, escorting them both up to introduce them to King Charles and Queen Rebecca.

 

“Your son is brave and good.  I am thankful to him for bringing my son home safely,”  King Charles said.  Both John and Mary smiled warmly.

 

“He is a good man, and one day soon, he will make a good king.  He has longed for the perfect mate for years now, refusing those who would marry him just to gain a royal title.  Castiel is everything he has ever desired in a mate, and their union will be a blessed one.  May they produce many heirs and live long and happy lives together,”  King John announced.  There came more cheering.

 

“Can we do the wedding soon, Father?  Tomorrow perhaps?  I wish to marry Dean as soon as possible.”  Castiel turned bright blue eyes on his father.  The king smiled and nodded.

 

“Normally I would announce the engagement to all of the kingdoms and invite all the other royals, but I believe I’ve been patient enough in this matter.  We will host the wedding in here tomorrow.”  

 

There was more cheering.

 

“We are tired after our travels.  Avondale is beyond the river valley.  Tonight we can celebrate my engagement, but I must implore you, Father, set rooms up for King John and Queen Mary, and arrange for Dean to have the room next to mine, so that we might all get some rest.”  Castiel begged.  His father motioned to the servants waiting in the wings for his orders.  They left to prepare the rooms.

 

“Tonight we feast.  In the meantime, go and rest.  I understand the weariness that comes with traveling over long distances.  Tomorrow our sons will wed, and after they are formally mated, we will host a party, invite the entire kingdom,” the king announced.  Everyone cheered loudly.

 

“That sounds wonderful.  Thank you for your generosity.”  Queen Mary nodded demurely.  King Charles got up and pulled his son into another hug.

 

“It is good to have you home, Castiel.  I do hope you were not tortured or abused by the dragon.”

 

“No, Father.  It kept me, such as if I were its pet.  I was not harmed in the slightest.  I was fed and kept warm.  Here.”  Castiel took a step back and reached into a small pouch on his hip.  He pulled a shiny dragon scale out and handed it over.  The king turned it over in his hands, marveling over it.

 

“Magnificent.  I am eager to learn how you defeated this creature over tonight’s dinner.  Get some rest though.”  The king passed the scale to his wife to look at and watched as his son left, still holding hands with Prince Dean, leading the way for King John and Queen Mary.  Slowly the people of the court began to file out of the room, all except Gabriel.

 

“Go, greet your brother warmly and meet his husband to be. He needs his brother’s love and acceptance,” King Charles told him. Gabriel smiled wide.

 

“I’ve missed him terribly.”  

 

“As have we all,” his father agreed.  “As have we all.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The dinner was thrilling, filled with harrowing tales of Dean’s fight with the dragon, and how piercing its heart was what finally killed it.  Everyone was enraptured with his story, and every time he looked over at Castiel, he saw the man’s adoring gaze.  He offered the same look in return.  The wedding was set for the following evening, and it was a rather grand affair for such short notice.  They exchanged their vows, and promised to love one another for the rest of their lives.  The princes were excused so they could complete their bonding in the privacy of their now-shared quarters, and when they returned several hours later, with newly acquired bite marks on each other’s shoulders, the party commenced.  It lasted three full days.  The following year King Charles happily stepped down and handed the throne over to Castiel.  The young prince was crowned king and his husband king regent.  The same ceremony took place the following month in Avondale, where Dean was crowned king, and his husband the king regent.  

 

Their rule began with love, and that love spread out to all of the kingdoms.  They went down in history as the first royal couple to marry for love rather than status, but that didn’t matter to Dean or to Castiel.  They only cared about one another and the health and welfare of their people.  Their sons and daughters grew up to be kings and queens, loved by everyone, and Gabriel?  Well, he married a princess named Khali, and brought her to live at the palace with the rest of his family.  Everyone lived happily ever after.

 

Everyone except the murderous Sir Fergus Crowley who returned to the mountain, determined that this time he would sneak up on the sleeping dragon.  He crawled up the mountain, which was not an easy task by any means, and felt a triumphant thrill when he finally reached the cave.  With his sword drawn and shield at the ready, he slipped inside, only to find the cave cold and empty, devoid of all life, human or otherwise.  Where on earth had the dragon gone?  The descent down the mountain was terrifying, and more than once he nearly fell and broke his neck.  It had been close to a year that he’d had to stop and give his body time to heal before he attempted to go back and confront the dragon a second time.  Having no idea where the dragon had disappeared to with Castiel, he was forced to return home.  His surprise at learning the prince had not only returned home but was wed to a strong, handsome Alpha that he clearly loved, who had bested the beast he’d been unable to defeat, well, it was humiliating.  He’d been forced to watch as Prince Castiel was crowned king, and his husband was crowned regent.  His only consolation was looking out across the crowd he saw others who had pursued the prince, and at one time had wanted him for their own.  At least he wasn’t the only one that didn’t get his happy ever after.  

 

But…he’d heard about an Omega prince named Samuel in Avondale…

 

 


End file.
